


bleeding faith

by moonjavas



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Aftermath of Violence, Bill Cipher Possessing Ford Pines, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Body Worship, Dark Ford Pines, Death Rituals, Demonic Possession, Eventual Smut, F/M, Graphic Description, Human Sacrifice, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Possession, Reader-Insert, Rituals, Rough Sex, Self-Sacrifice, Smut, it gets so bad so fast help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjavas/pseuds/moonjavas
Summary: ford convinces you to trust bill and agree to worship alongside him until things turn for the worst. except you're okay with it :)
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Ford Pines, Ford Pines/Reader, Ford Pines/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	bleeding faith

You sit down in the old wooden chair, nervously playing with your fingers while you wait for Ford to finally tell you his important news. It’s rare for him to ask for a serious conversation between the two of you, and all you could do was hope that it wouldn’t be about anything bad.

You finish twiddling your thumbs and sigh. “Ford, let’s get on with it. Talk to me. What’s on your mind?”

“Love,” he says haltingly. “You know how I said I ‘found something’ a few weeks ago but wouldn’t tell you what it was exactly that I found?”

You nod your head, still worried of what’s to come from all this. “Yeah, I remember.”

Ford’s face softens. He suddenly looks a lot less grave than before and there’s a bit of child-like excitement in his voice, and it’s definitely relieving. “I met someone. Someone who has become.. very important to me-” He stops when he notices your expression change, and reaches out to place his hand on your knee. “Not like that.”

He gives you a soft, reassuring smile. “I summoned someone. Well, not intentionally at first, but luckily; I sort of found him when everything was at its worst.”

_He summoned someone?_ The words take a minute to process for you. Ford has never talked about trying to _summon anything_ before.

Ford readjusts himself in the chair across from you and grabs hold of your hands, still sitting in your lap, and brushes his thumb across your soft skin. 

The surprise of the sudden contact clears your head a bit. “Wait- wait, Ford, you _summoned someone?_ What does that even mean?”

Ford just hums low in his throat. “This entity… He told me about all of the weird occurrences and why they’re happening here, in Gravity Falls of all places.”

His smile was so nice to see, you could tell he was happy to be able to talk to you about this. You couldn’t even remember why you were worried in the first place.

“It turns out it’s a rift between dimensions. Darling, this is the real deal. It’s- It’s incredible.” He paused, looking away for a moment before he continued. “Actually, would you want to meet him? I’m sure he would be just as willing to explain everything to you.”

You’re confused, and your mind is filled with so many questions, still trying to process everything. He’s smiling right now, and that’s good, but something about this entire situation still feels off to you. You can’t quite focus on what, though.

Next thing you know, you’re plopped down on the floor with Ford sitting beside you. A circle of candles Ford carefully placed in front of you are all lit. He takes a deep breath and looks at you before he speaks up. “Are you ready?” You nod in response, feeling a little scared of what’s about to happen.

Ford starts reciting the incantation. None of it makes a lot of sense, but you try to follow him in closing your eyes and just take it all in as best you can.

“He’ll be coming now,” Ford says, his voice low. “I promise there’s nothing to be scared of, sweetheart. I’m right here.”

Your body is burning up with nerves. This feels wrong. It can’t be. I mean, summoning something? But there’s also a part of you that is _excited_ to meet this being.

“Oh!” you shout in surprise when you feel a small hand stroke your cheek that causes you to open your eyes back up. A bright yellow light is filling the room now, it brings an almost apocalyptic heaviness into the room that wasn’t there before.

When your eyes finally adjust to the light, you can finally see him floating before you. He’s real. Oh my God, he’s real, and he’s practically glowing _._ “It’s a pleasure to meet you, deary! I’ve heard so many good things about you.” His voice is piercing. You wonder how Ford looks right now sitting in the glowing light but you can’t look away from the entity who was speaking to you.

“Name’s Bill! Fordsie here just can’t shut up about you— I wonder why.. ANYWHO! You still seem a little confused about what’s going on so here’s the basics!”

You felt crazy. You and your boyfriend just summoned something and now that _something_ is ...floating in front of you. Boy, _what a Tuesday._

“You see, I’m a demon. Ford allowed me to enter his mind when he summoned me and so now we’re GREAT friends!” His voice felt like it was ringing in your head, and you could feel your head starting to pound from all of this talking.

You began holding your forehead, both out of shock, confusion and also the start of a terrible headache. Hoping he wouldn’t pick up on your distress, you nodded to Bill as he continued on, not really knowing what else to do or say in response. 

You felt Ford’s hand reach out and touch your shoulder. You turned and looked over to be met with him looking at you, waiting to get a reaction, he finally spoke. “Only you and I can know of his existence, for it is too powerful to lie in the hands of others. Please understand.”

  
  


Bill stretches, getting a good look at the both of you and chuckles. “I’m still here, you know.”

He was different from the image you had created of him in your head. Not that you knew what a demon was supposed to look like anyway, but the thing you had envisioned was _definitely_ not who was in front of you now.

Ford looks back over at Bill and relaxes. “Well, now that the introductions are out of the way, I think it’s time for you to get to know my new friend.”

After that night, you and Ford began summoning Bill on a regular basis. He was so knowledgeable on everything and was willing to help Ford with so much of his work. It was a miracle. At some point even you started enjoying Bill’s company, and continued to try and help Ford as much as you could writing things down and keeping track of all the crazy things Bill explained to you.

Ford seemed like he had a boulder taken off of his shoulders. He was finally not stressed, and enjoying getting back to work again. You were so thankful for all of Bill’s help, not only with researching Gravity Falls, but with Ford as well. 

Everything was going so well until you had noticed some bad habits you had picked up after some time of talking to Bill. You were becoming obsessive with his unlimited knowledge, wanting to know _everything_ the world had to offer, and Ford was too. You could see it.

You and Ford decided to talk about it one morning over breakfast.

The room was filled with an awkward silence, Ford looked serious too. Both of you sat next to each other at the kitchen table, once-hot coffee sitting in front of you blatantly untouched.

“Ford, we need to talk about how often we’re summoning Bill. I think it’s starting to get out of hand.”

He takes a deep breath and looks over at you, a painful look in his eyes. You knew something bad was coming. “I know you’re right, but I just can’t stop myself when I’m finally making so much progress in learning everything I came here to find out,” he paused, “when I’m uncovering the secrets that Gravity Falls has hidden for so long.”

“Ford, I know how important this is for you. It’s important for me too, but you can’t let it take over your whole life like this.” The two of you had only been awake for so long, yet the tiredness in your eyes made the day begin to feel like it had gone on forever.

“Then, what am I supposed to do? Say goodbye to Bill and go back to failing at finding anything? Go back to spending my days, withering away out here, waiting for something— for _anything_ to pop up and send me on my way?” Ford looked more hurt than anything, but there wasn’t much you could do.

“No! Ford, that’s not it! I’m just scared of the power he has over you; none of this feels right!”

Ford’s hurt quickly grew to anger. “His power has brought me nothing but success. I’m learning so much within so little time and he hasn’t even told me a quarter of the knowledge he holds! My research is flourishing!”

“But that’s just it, Ford. This isn’t right. Bill is a demon, why would he help you?” Ford’s eyebrows began to furrow as he waved his hands up in the air in defense.

“I don’t care! I have been stuck for weeks! This is the best breakthrough I’ve had so far! Why can’t you just trust him— trust _me?_ ” Ford’s voice was hoarse and beginning to sound frustrated like he was going to cry. This argument was killing you both.

You know that he’s upset with you. You want to be on his side, you want to be the supportive girlfriend you’re supposed to be but your gut begs otherwise. As the arguing comes to a standstill, the two of you sit in silence for a moment, almost like you were both waiting for the other to start the fighting all over again.

Ford clears his throat and begins to speak again, this time in a calmer voice. “I don’t want to let anybody down more than I already have.” He pleads. “I need to do this. Please let me do this.”

He was always so patient with you; ever since you had started dating, Ford has always been there for you. He was the best. You looked at him with kind eyes and lightly sighed, this was important to him. He deserved a chance.

You stood up from your chair and walked over to kneel down between his legs, placing your hands on his knees and hanging your head between them. “I just want you to be safe. If you _promise me_ that you’ll be safe, then I won’t have any objection.”

Ford’s face softened as he placed his hand on the top of your head, petting your hair which you had forgotten to brush that morning. “I know, and I’m sorry for getting so upset. This has just been hard for me.”

Looking back up at him, you smile and kiss the hand that was now on your cheek. “If anything, and I mean _anything_ goes wrong or starts to feel wrong, I want you to stop.”

“I promise.” Ford’s thumb moved back to move your hair out of your face before rubbing circles into your cheek.

“Kiss me to make up for it?” You asked playfully. 

Ford closes his eyes for a moment and shakes his head as he chuckles low in his throat. He takes his hand off your cheek and holds it down in front of you for you to support yourself up with, pulling you up into his lap into a tight hug once you grab on. “I’m sorry,” He repeats himself before his lips meet your cheek. “Let’s never argue like that again.” He kisses you again and again, some on your cheek, some on your mouth, each time getting deeper than the one before.

With one final pop you push away his lips with your hands and begin to giggle as he starts peppering smaller kisses down your throat. “Ford! Ford! It’s okay, it’s okay! Calm down!” You say starting to laugh, his lips tickling you as he reached your collarbone.

There was still a bad feeling deep in your chest about Bill, but you were giving Ford a chance with trusting him. You wanted Ford to be happy more than anything, and seeing him happy was well worth it regardless of your suspicions.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN SO LONG so don't go too hard on this one cause it only gets worse from here


End file.
